


Divine Intervention

by lvelyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Assassins, F/F, Pirates, Witches, jihyo as an assassin, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvelyeon/pseuds/lvelyeon
Summary: This is a story of great wonder. Of bravery, and adventure, of loss and love, of betrayal, of magic, of death, and of the bond that Devine Intervention can force. This story is not for the faint of heart, as any soul who dare embark on this journey will find themselves lost, confused, even heartbroken at times.So at the expense of sounding dramatic, continue if you think you’re strong enough.I promise you aren’t.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon & Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 16
Collections: Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest





	Divine Intervention

This is a story of great wonder. Of bravery, and adventure, of loss and love, of betrayal, of magic, of death, and of the bond that Devine Intervention can force. This story is not for the faint of heart, as any soul who dare embark on this journey will find themselves lost, confused, even heartbroken at times. 

So at the expense of sounding dramatic, continue if you think you’re strong enough. 

I promise you aren’t.

This story begins with the birth of a young witch. An ordinary, unremarkable little baby conceived at the hand of a beautifully kind young squib woman, and a disloyal king whose only worry was the reputation he had tricked everyone into building for him. 

A man whose cowardice would somehow be everything and nothing that his daughter would come to develop on her own. Even so, he never expected to find out, as he shunned the mother of this child away from his kingdom, demanding of his men to rid him of this burden. 

In cold blood, the witch’s mother was slain before the baby’s eyes, and she was cast to the sea in the middle of a great storm. 

“If the storm doesn’t get it,” Uttered the hateful kingsman, “the Spiritus Kraken will.” 

And as though that would solve their problems, the men set the body of her dead mother out to sea with her daughter, doomed from the moment she fled the womb. 

However, this was not the king’s last problem. 

In fact, it was his second to last problem. 

As his last came in the form of an army of 125 mangey pirates intruding the kingdom before the two kingsmen could even make their return. 

The king’s last problem would be his demise, and ultimately, the end of Monarchy in Spiritus. 

Needless to say, that pirate ship arriving was a blessing to many. 

One of those many, strangely, was the King’s second to last problem. 

A problem who would later be named Jeongyeon.

That problem now? 

Well… 

“Nayeon, if you pull out your sword to make a dramatic entrance, I won’t hesitate to smack you in the back of the head in front of all those people.” Assured the tall, muscular young woman in a hiss as she and a few members of her crew awaited the right moment to open the door to the sweaty, greasy, pirate filled pub. 

“No fair.” Nayeon pouted, arms crossing over her chest as she huffed in distaste for her companion’s words. 

Jeongyeon cleared her throat and rested her hand on the handle of her blade before pushing the door open, making it swing and slam against the wall behind it, making a photo fall to the ground, and catching every eye and eyepatch in the boozy smelling bar. 

“I would like to speak with the owner of this establishment!” She said sternly, chest puffed up and chin jutted out dutifully as silence overtook the room of flea ridden, bearded men. 

“Who’s askin’?” Queeried a deep, sultry voice from the far end of the pub, on the other side of the counter. The voice belonged to a short, tan woman with cat-like eyes and curves that showed beneath the frills of her frock, no corset in sight, just long, cleanly kept nails and equally long, flowing red hair that framed her face, neck and bust in a heavenly display of pure lust.

She was… stunning.

And Jeongyeon was… a mess. 

“Jeo-” Jeongyeon’s voice cracked, so she cleared her throat to save her pathetic excuse at an introduction. “Captain Jeongyeon!” She corrected, and the tan woman behind the counter leaned on the bar, elbow on the counter, hands holding her up by her cheeks. 

“Cute.” She chuckled before turning to grab three metal pints in the rack behind her and pouring rum into them, summoning the three over with her fingers in a way that made Jeongyeon’s throat run dry, despite her legs enchanting themselves to go toward the barkeep. “What brings you ladies to Hyejin’s Hooch?” Asked the owner of the tavern before her, wiping the surface between them with a dingey wool rag.

“Well, if you’ll pardon my forthright nature--” Spoke Sana at last, a dazzling smile gracing her entrancing, shapely lips as she draped herself over the booze bench, bodice pressing her bust upward as the lack of sleeves on her defined arms became apparent. “--we were raring to recruit you as a member of our crew.” She hummed, flipping her long, orange hair over her shoulder. This earned her a smirk from the barkeep who rested her knuckles on her shapely hips like a common housewife dissatisfied with her child’s misconduct. 

“And what of this makes it worth losing my bar, do you reckon?” Asked Hyejin, eyes narrowed in a downplayed sense of outrage, but Sana’s audacious smile never faltered. 

“What of this bar is worth keeping, as opposed to being free?” She asked, her voice suddenly full of optimism, a storyteller’s tone laced with wonder and possibility as she spoke to the young woman. “Escaping these same four, dirty walls and these same old, smelly half-wits in favor of seeing the world!” Sana dramatized, turning and waving a hand in front of her to allude to the possibility of new sights. “In favor of smelling the best food, or finding the best treasures and of tasting the best Rum--” she cut herself off before looking at the skeptical lass with a sly smile on her face, “--or women…” She winked, to which Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, silently allowing her companion to continue. “And of being a member of the most notorious crew of pirates that these brutes only dare mutter the names of under their flesh rotting breath.” She shrugged, and it seemed the youngest of the trio had peaked the woman’s interest. 

“And what of my savings, Captain Jeong?” Asked Hyejin, casting an eye to the tallest pirate, who has seemed to regain her dignity by now, and is completely sure of what she wants, and that is to have Hyejin as a part of their crew. 

"We have a policy on The Kuku." Jeongyeon cleared her throat mightily, "'Respect your sisters and be respected in return.'" She assured with a hearty nod, “The savings may be set aside on the ship for you, and you may add to it or take away from it as you please. It will remain untouched for the duration of your stay with the crew.” 

This was it; a strong offer, a promise of women, of food and riches. 

Of freedom. 

An offer Hyejin couldn’t refuse. 

“Fine.” She exhaled at last, making three serious pairs of lips quirk upward in giddy smiles as Hyejin threw her rag to the ground, removing her blood and alcohol stained apron, balling it up in her dainty hands and stomping on it once gravity had contributed to its decent. She grabbed her purple satin satchel from beneath the bar and rounded it to join the three pirates in merry wonder on their way to see where life takes them until-

“Where do ye’ think ye’r goin’, lass?” Asked the tallest, dirtiest looking pirate around, standing between the women and their exit.”

“I have no doubt that you heard our conversation,” Chuckled the captain, one hand still clenched to the handle of her metal pint, the other resting on the grip of the sword strapped to her hip while she looked up at the hulking man stopping her from making her exit. “Now if you’ll excuse us…” She stepped to the side of the man, but he turned to block her way again. She looked around and became astutely aware of the angry men huffing and puffing as they closed in around the four women, engulfing them in a smelly dome of bad breath and body odor. 

“Ya lot can’t take our here best bar wench.” Uttered a tall, lanky excuse for a pirate, clearly befuddled from the booze to wash over his hardly massive body. 

“Yeah! Nobody serves a better pint!” Grunted an old man with a beard filled with crumbs and fleas, and an odious, rotund man with a head shinier than the glossy sheen beneath the buckles of Jeongyeon’s whale-leather clogs spoke in his strangely shrill tone. 

“Or our loins, right, mate?” He suggested, elbowing the tall, lanky buccaneer suggestively, to which the lass with the orange locks whipped ‘round to meet the eyes of the hefty imp, not seeing him blink before she reached into her boot, launching a small blade from between her thumb and forefinger, grazing the fiend in the ear, making him hiss as he cradled his bloody lug in his meaty hands, making him whimper like a pathetic deck hound. 

“You lot best hold your tongue if you wish to keep it intact!” Sana yipped, a satisfied look in her eyes as she licked her bottom lip, separating the crowd of men like the plague on her way to retrieve her cutlass from its place, lodged into the splintered wood of the wall behind the whimpering mess of a man on the dirty ground.

The captain of the crew noticed angry eyes before every pair attached to a hand reached for a sword or knife or pistol or something of the sort, ready to take this standoff further than the trio had anticipated. 

“I hope you can fight.” Uttered Jeongyeon over her shoulder at the red headed barkeep, who scoffed before reaching over the bar and beneath the counter top for a weapon, one that seemed to catch the attention of many, including a certain orange haired pirate, whose face washed over with impression. 

“I didn’t survive with a backside like this out of sheer luck, Captain Jeong.” Hyejin assured, aiming the heady crossbow between the eyes of the largest pirate guarding the door. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Lass.” Uttered the stomach churning breath of a man on the barkeep’s ear, causing her body to tense up under the cold sensation of a rusty blade against the flesh of her back, exposed by the opening of her accursed frock. 

Jeongyeon sighed, a great one of what seems to be defeat, and she raises her hands, the free one an open palm above her head, the other still holding tightly to the pint of rum, only at level with her eyes, surrendering to the men who were so against the four making their leave. 

“We surrender, your greatness.” Jeongyeon bowed, to which the tan woman rolled her eyes, already unimpressed by her new companion and her so-called leadership skills. “Please, allow my two deckhands and I safe passage out of this establishment, and I promise we’ll-” 

She cut herself off with an aggressive flick of the wrist occupied by the pint over Hyejin’s shoulder and catching her captor in the eyes with the alcohol, miraculously not catching Hyejin with even a single drop. Jeongyeon grinned as the man unhanded her new friend before taking the metal container by the handle and bashing the old man in the face with it, sending him to the ground in a thud. 

Nayeon’s sword was drawn from her belt at last, and the blade collided with the wood of the ground, only not before taking the Aquiles heels of a nearby scallywag with it. He hollered on his way down and wailed in pain, a sound only to be muffled by the sound of swords colliding with one another, the eldest of the trio having thrusted the long blade over her head in time to block the blow of an enemy whose chest was at eye level with her. He shone his brown and gapped teeth as the blades began to tremble, thanks to the woman’s straining against the great strength of the hulking man. The brunette pirate’s body trembled, the veins in her neck protruding in a desperate attempt to win this battle of wills, until finally, she gives in to the side of her that doesn’t play fair, and sent her right knee up between the man’s legs, taking him down in a single blow.

Jeongyeon drew her sword and weaved between the angry men, under and through the crowd until she stood, back to back with Hyejin, whose eyes were peaking down the barrel of her weapon, shooting feet, hands and legs with arrows as Sana cut the crowd down like grass with the tiny dagger in her hand, until the last to stand before them was the leader of these so-called pirates, standing in the same place in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to remain seemingly unbothered by the layer of injured men at his feet. 

Jeongyeon smiled in victory as she walked beside the man again to walk past him with her girls in tow, only to be stopped by a heavy hand resting on the shoulder of her stark white shirt. 

“Not on my watch.” He booed, and Jeongyeon rolled her eyes before moving in the blink of an eye, hunching forward and out of his piercing grasp, then charging far enough forward to strike him in the back of the knee with her heel, sending him onto his knee with a pathetic grunt.

Jeongyeon took a step back to look into the murky brown eyes of the pirate who crossed her as he looked up at her from where he kneeled. “Now this is more like it.” She grinned dauntingly before patting the man’s greasy head and landing one, last hefty blow to his jaw with her fist, sending him to the ground, finally joining the rest of his slimy crew in a heap.

Jeongyeon snickered at the sight behind them before stepping over her last adversary, straight to the door at last. She pushed the wood open and held it there as she awaited her three companions to follow her beyond the threshold and back into the world. Sana sheathed her sword with a satisfied grin before stepping over the ocean of sealovers, offering a hand out to Hyejin, which she took thankfully, holding her crossbow at her side with her unoccupied hand as she allowe herself to be led out. 

The four women walked down the docks attached to the cursed pub, weaving in and out of the various seamen tossing ropes and equipment to one another. Hyejin watched as the trio danced around the krates and packages like a muscle memory, something well rehearsed before, all while she has to apologize and stop herself from running into things she couldn’t predict would be around. 

At last, Hyejin’s eyes fell upon a mighty vessel; one with sails of colossal proportions. Masts stretching so high that they lived among the clouds, so many ropes and sails that she didn’t know where to start counting. The paint was an obsidian black, so deep that Hyejin briefly wondered if it actually existed, or if it was some black hole created by the witches she’d only ever heard fable of. 

“Welcome aboard, landluver!” Offered Sana with a big, bright smile from where she stood at the top of the ramp connecting to the vessel. With an adventurous smile, the red haired woman lifted the fril of her frock and kicked off her best working shoes before running up the ramp and taking Sana’s outstretched hand. “Hyejin, this is the crew.” Sana offered with a smile, waving a hand in front of the women who stood in line along the stern of the mighty ship. 

“Before the mast,” Nayeon grinned from behind Hyejin, compelling the woman to look back-- and up-- as the woman stood many a metre above the deck, the heel of her boot braced against a tense rope connected to a net hanging high in the sky, left arm looped through a gap in the net as her right hand grasped onto her sword with gusto that even Hyejin couldn’t compete with, “introductions are in order!” She cried excitedly before cutting a rope with the blade, untying a sail while giving slack to the net holding Nayeon up. She landed on her feet in front of Hyejin with a flare of her sword and a dazzling smile. “I’m Nayeon.” She offered before falling in line, allowing everyone else to introduce themselves. 

“Miya.” Smiled a short haired woman with strangely bright blue eyes. She bowed cordially, a hand coming out to take Hyejin’s and press her lips to the woman’s knuckles. 

A woman with short dark hair clad in black leather from head to toe continued to hold tight to her belt as she introduced herself as Yves, though Hyejin had come to the conclusion quickly that her name was something else, something less… sultry. 

“Jinsoul.” Courtsied a blonde woman with a wicked smile and a light dress that Hyejin very well envied. 

“Lisa.” Uttered a girl taller than Hyejin with a face and attitude that made Hyejin think she should’ve been much shorter. 

“Soyeon.” Grumbled a darker soul, one with lips that came to a close on the sides in a way that intrigued Hyejin. 

“Seulgi is swabbing the barracks below.” Uttered another, one seemingly too chipper to be on a pirate ship, though Hyejin appreciated the smile nonetheless. “I’m Wendy.” She offered, along with her hand, allowing the new crew member to take it with a grin just as kind. 

“If you have a name you’d be called other than the one you were given, best give it now.” Jeongyeon grunted from behind Hyejin, now sporting a fascinating new accessory. 

A beautifully soft looking calico cat with a thick coat of white fur, ears and head coated in specs of brown and orange, white and brown tail flicking behind Jeongyeon’s head as the cat perched itself on her shoulder, purring elegantly and watching with glassy, ocean blue eyes that seemed to understand more of Hyejin’s existence than Hyejin herself understood. 

The feline let out a soft, strangely comforting coo into the ear of her owner, and the owner chuckled. 

"You're right, Sky." Responded the captain to her pet, "She does have potential in her eyes." 

Hyejin looked back to the crew, who all seemed amused by her reaction to their captain conversing with a feline. 

"So?" Asked Nayeon excitedly, lying a hand on Hyejin's shoulder gingerly. "What's your name, mate?" 

With one last smile, the tan bar matron answered. 

"Hwasa." She finally answered, and with a hearty call from the nine women, she was welcome to the crew. 

From one new beginning to another, we'll have to switch gears to a land, not far from our swashbuckling band of pirates, stands a castle with towers on every corner that go so high that the princess herself has not bothered to try to reach the top of every one in all her twenty three years. 

However, one of these towers was occupied by none other than the princess herself. 

A princess with a new beginning afoot. A new beginning in the form of a prince named Kai. 

So, what was this princess doing at the top of one of the nine towers in preparation for her royal wedding the next day?

Well… 

"I just want to lay here a little bit longer…" Uttered Princess Mina from her place, admiring the most beautiful sight she's ever seen, memorizing it like scripture, as it was everything she believed in. Her pointer finger caressed the jaw of her beloved, eyes tracing it before moving up, past her adorable dimple to the curvature of her perfect little nose (strange isn't it? how someone can love another so deeply as to find adoration in something so insignificant as a nose), out to her eyebrows, and into her deep chocolate brown eyes. 

"How can a little bit classify as forever?" Asked the tanned beauty longingly from her place on the princess' bare chest, tracing her name on her collarbone with the tips of her dainty fingers, a promise, and claim that the prince shall never take what's hers. 

"Tzuyu…" Mina sighed sadly, "Let's not fight on our last night together." She pleaded desperately, eyes filled to the brim with pain, a pain Tzuyu knew all too well. 

A pain Tzuyu couldn't bare to see. 

Not at her hand. 

Not when she knows she'll be forced to see that pain in her eyes for the rest of her life, despite having the throne and the illusion of control over a kingdom the two so loved. 

"I apologize, my love. Tonight is about you, not me." Tzuyu promised, pressing a kiss to the swell of the princess' breast gingerly before untangling their legs, straddling her lover's bare waist and pinning her hands over her head. Slowly, the tall noble moved her lips from the insides of either of Mina's breasts, up her collarbones, along the base of her beautiful, sweat laced throat, and finally, to her trembling lips. 

Princess Mina's chest heaved beneath Tzuyu's long, nimble fingers as she paid all her attention to pleasing her lover one last time before this little piece of heaven on the top of this little tower had to end forever. 

A new beginning, but not before a painful ending to something beautiful. 

Painful endings bring us to our next castle, only this one is so far attached from the others that many dare not attempt cross the threshold to such a devastating world. 

One without hope, or magic, or adventure. 

A world where dreams come to die. 

And the name of this horrid place?

Los Angeles, California. 

"Thank you so much again for house sitting, Momo." Smiled the mysterious woman Momo so willingly agreed to work for last week when the woman walked into the coffee shop and mentioned needing to take a trip to visit family in South Korea.

"Of course, Miss Park." Nodded the lovely young barista as she held her hands behind her back and smiled politely. 

"Please, call me Jihyo." Chuckled the woman as she led the woman through the corridors of her collosal white and yellow marbled house. 

"Well… Jihyo…" Trailed Momo in wonder as she looked around in wonder, "Your house is stunning." She commended, causing the tan woman to chuckle. 

"It was the first house ever built in California." She divulged wondrously, dragging the tips of her fingers over the cold stone walls. "I read somewhere that it was built by ancient witches as a safehouse for magical nomads." Her thumb traced an especially bright vein of yellow amongst the stark white. "This stone is supposedly called 'Helliostone.'" The billionaire scoffed with the shake of her head, peaking the young girl's interest even more deeply. 

"I read about Helliostone!" She gasped, and Jihyo rose a brow. "There isn't any document in the entire world that tells us what it can do, but I know different colors have different types of magical properties." Momo gushed, eyes wide and filled with wonder as she stroked the wall with deep fascination that perplexed the homeowner. 

"You believe in magic?" Asked Jihyo, causing the barista to blush. 

"I-I mean… if magic isn't real, then how do we all exist?" Asked the hopeful college student. "What is love if not magic?" 

It was a cute sentiment, sure… however, Jihyo's life was filled with too much pain and loss for magic to exist in it. 

No amount of magic could exist in the world that Jihyo grew up in. 

"Well…" Jihyo took in a deep breath before shaking her head and checking her watch. "My car is here, which means I must go." She sighed awkwardly before pulling a sheet of paper from her back pocket to hand to the girl who clearly would enjoy herself as much as she assumed Jihyo would.

After saying goodbye to the strange girl, Jihyo left with her single bag and got into the back seat of her car, greeted by a familiar face. 

"Wheein." Smiled the billionaire before wrapping her arms around her friend. 

"I've missed you." Offered Wheein as the car began to drive out of the long, cobblestone driveway. 

"Is the target en route?" Asked Jihyo as she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check her own sources. 

"My source says that a room was pruchased under his alias an hour ago." Offered Jihyo's last friend, to which the woman hummed. 

"But has he been seen?" Jihyo asked as she tapped away at the screen on her phone, earning a scoff from the girl beside her. 

"Nobody has ever seen him, what kind of question is that?" She asked, and Jihyo’s eye twitched. 

Something was off. 

“Who’s driving?” Jihyo whispered almost inaudibly, and suddenly, Wheein sighed as though relieved that she had noticed the strange behavior. She rolled the window down as quietly as she could and looked out of it, into the reflection of the driver in the side view mirror. 

It was him. 

Park Jin-young. 

Wheein rolled the window up slowly when she noticed Jihyo reach for the gun attached to her chest holster. The older woman shook her head subtly, and the billionaire followed her gaze to the back corner of the vehicle on the driver’s side, where a camera could easily be seen. 

“Code sixty-nine?” Jihyo asked, voice suddenly taking on a sultry tone as she began to unbutton her shirt, exposing a bare midriff and a black bra that accentuated her bust deliciously. Wheein grinned and opened her legs, patting the tops of her thighs to invite Jihyo atop them. 

The blonde haired assassin wasted no time in straddling her companion, whose hands gripped her backside in time for their lips to clash hungrily, soft, barely audible moans falling from both of their throats as they ground their hips together, Jihyo’s fingers tangling in long, black locks. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Jihyo gasped against her lover’s lips as the older woman slid her hand between them and into the woman’s leather pants, making her hips buck forward in a sudden flash of arousal, a whimper coming with it before both her hands left their place in Wheein’s hair, one moving down to massage the older woman’s sex, the other falling against the back window of the car, leaving a sweaty handprint there as the two grew louder in a frenzy of moans. 

Wheein’s free hand moved to her companion’s abdomen to caress her muscles, revelling in the way they quivered under her touch, then up to massage her supple chest. 

The two noticed the way the car slowed to stop on the side of the road, and Jihyo felt wheein smirk against her mouth, causing her to buck her hips again, her hand moving over the camera, effectively obstructing any view of them from the prying eye. Immediately, Wheein’s hand moved from Jihyo’s chest to the gun between her shirt and jacket. Jihyo reached for the second one with the hand she had on Wheein, just in time for the back door to open, revealing a smug smirk from Jihyo’s worst enemy on the other side of the barrel of the gun he had pointed straight at her. 

Immediately, the smirk fell upon realizing that he hadn’t quite succeeded in taking them by surprise. 

“Code sixty nine.” Jihyo grinned, bare chest heaving as Wheein pulled her hands out of her pants. “Works every time.” 

“So, what are your options here, Jin-young?” Asked Wheein, lipstick smeared and cheeks flushed behind the handle of Jihyo’s pistol. “You shoot one of us and the other kills you immediately?” She asked, and the younger girl rolled her eyes before moving to get out of the vehicle, gun still pointed right between his eyes. 

Jihyo noticed the way Jin-young’s eyes widened, and the way he stepped back to allow the woman the space to get out, as though secretly afraid. Though as quickly as his facade slipped, it was back, as well as his smirk. 

“You’ve been after me all these years, I thought you’d be more excited to see me.” He hummed, feigning a frown, to which Jihyo rolled her eyes. 

“The only thing I’m excited for is your funeral.” 

“Oh, come on, that’s no way to talk to your Papa.” He pouted, and Jihyo had to fight against every fiber of her being not to shoot him in the face where he stands. 

“You killed my father.” Jihyo gritted her teeth, and the man chuckled. 

“What? The store owner?” He scoffed, “I had to get your attention somehow.” 

“Congratulations.” Jihyo chuckled bitterly, cocking the gun and aiming it again. “Now I’m a killer, just like you.” She took two large steps closer until the muzzle of her gun was pressed against the middle of his head aggressively. He had the gun pointed at Wheein, who hasn’t moved a muscle since the car door was opened. “Now your last dying thought and memory is of your daughter being fucked in the backseat of your car before pulling a bullet through your skull.” She assured, her finger finally taking its home on the trigger, and the man chuckled before uttering his last words. 

“It will always be nice to know that I helped you fulfill your purpose, my child.” He said at last, and without hesitation, Jihyo’s finger curled around the trigger, at last ending her father’s reign of terror. 

When his lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud, Jihyo finally lowered her weapon, tucking it into her holster before buttoning her shirt. 

“What? We’re not gonna finish what we started?” Wheein pouted as she got out of the vehicle, hair a mess as she stepped over Jin-young’s corpse and closed the door. 

“Of course, Wheen-ah, but right now, I have to go back home.” Jihyo explained as she got into the front seat and closed the door, looking out of the open window to her companion. 

“Why, what’s wrong?” Asked the black haired assassin as she rounded the vehicle to take a seat in the passenger’s side. 

“This was too easy.” She admitted, shifting gears and driving off, leaving Park Jin-young’s body on the side of a Los Angeles street. “He had something else planned, and I think it has something to do with the girl at my house.” 

In no time, Jihyo was peeling back into the driveway of her mansion, and she noted a black SUV in front of the door. Without turning the engine off, Jihyo jumped out of the car and ran inside, Wheein in tow, both holding tightly to their weapons as they looked around. 

The castle was empty and silent, as it always was, but there was an air of something… off. 

She didn’t know how to pinpoint it, but Jihyo knew something was wrong. 

“Momo?” She shouted, and Wheein shoved her friend with a hiss. 

“Do you want them to find us?” She whispered, and Jihyo looked around, calculating her risk before responding. 

“Yes.” She ran through the first two rooms, scanning them behind the barrel of her weapon before finally, from up the stairs, she heard whimpering. 

“P-please, don’t hurt me!” Momo cried in the distance, and Jihyo and Wheein immediately ran up the stairs, and there they were, two large men in suits, one holding Momo’s neck with one arm, a gun to her head with the unoccupied hand. 

“Let her go.” Jihyo calmly demanded of the men, and the free man chuckled before moving in front of his comrade holding Momo, whose face was stained with tears as she trembled like a leaf in the wind under the man's grasp. 

"I was given orders, girl." Laughed the man as he tilted his head, pulling a gun from the back of his pants and pointing it toward Jihyo. "You must fulfill your purpose." 

Jihyo's brows scrunched together at the words, but she cocked her gun and readied the trigger. "I'm gonna blow your head off on purpose if you don't let her go." Jihyo promised in an even voice, and the ever calm man between her and Momo chuckled. 

"This goes so much deeper than your father's influence, little one." He assured, tilting his head to the opposite side, and in the time that the man pulled the trigger, Jihyo had sent a bullet through his chest, making Momo let out a scream of terror. The man holding Momo moved his gun to let off a shot in Jihyo's direction, but she dodged it in time before setting off one shot, just barely missing the poor hostage. 

His body fell, and Momo let out a pathetic whimper as she stepped away. 

"It seems my instincts are never wrong." Jihyo smirked as she turned to her companion whose eyes were aimed down at her hands, which were cupping her chest. 

Her white button up quickly became stained with a deep, haunting crimson, and Wheein looked up into Jihyo's eyes before collapsing. 

"Wheein!" Shouted the billionaire, rushing to her friend's side, cradling the woman's head in her lap immediately, running her fingers through black locks. "I'm so sorry, I-" 

Jihyo was cut off by her friend hushing her, taking her hand weakly. "Shh…" She choked dryly, "You did it." Wheein smiled through her pain. "You did it, you got your closure. Now you can do what you always wanted to do." She pressed her lips against the back of Jihyo's hand. 

"I-I'll call the police!" Uttered a voice from behind, but before she could move, Jihyo whipped her head around to scream at her. 

"No, don't!" She plead shakily before turning back to her comrade. "Code one?" Jihyo sobbed, and Wheein smiled gingerly, a smile Jihyo had finally been able to associate with love and family, a smile she'd never be so blessed to see in person again. 

"Code one." She croaked (pardon the poorly timed pun), a single tear falling down the side of her face as she looked into the eyes of the only person she'd be okay with seeing before she take her final rest. "Thank you for the best last mission." She said with a smile, and Jihyo let out a pained sob, tears spilling from her face so rapidly that she could feel the collar of her shirt soak itself with them. "Goodbye." She whispered, closing her eyes at last, and between criesand sniffles, Jihyo leaned down to kiss her partner goodbye. 

A painful ending indeed. 

An ending often the origin story for most, just the latest of endings for Jihyo. 

Just another loss at the hands of the man who was supposed to protect her. 

But Wheein was right, he was finally gone. She could finally settle down and do what she always wanted. 

But first… she had to deal with the witness. 

If you’ve read this far, if you’ve suffered through this loss, this pain, this anticipation to this point, you’re likely wondering what makes these three wildly different worlds intertwine. You’re probably confused on as to what can bring pirates, assassins and princesses into one hair-raising tale, right?

Allow me to introduce the very girls who do exactly that. 

“Do you think that if I ignited my elecitrical abilities in the water, we would catch fish?” Asked the blue haired girl wondrously as she swam around the Spiritus Swimming Hole with her best friend. 

“I think that if you try and do that here, I will send an army of pimple mites against you in your sleep tonight.” Hummed said friend calmly as she floated on her back in the water with her eyes closed. Her fingers moved every which way, toying with the lily guppies and nano tadpoles that swam around her, as animals often did, treating her like a beacon of safety. 

“You’re no fun.” Dahyun pouted to herself as her toed wiggled in the sand at the bottom of the shallowest end of the small pond. 

“These creatures are a part of a self-sustaining ecosystem, Dubu.” Offered the short girl who still dared not open her eyes to face the sun. “They’re so small that you could kill all of them.” 

“Besides,” Intruded a voice from behind Dahyun, “you don’t want to eat any fish from this murky water.” 

“Sunmi!?” Gasped the younger witch, finally compelling her to open her eyes and turn to run to her soon to be coven sister. 

The two reached their sister at the same time, tackling her in a wet hug. 

“I missed you guys too.” Sunmi hummed, eyes closed and lips quirked into a peaceful smile. 

“Chaeyoung? Dahyun?” Asked an even more familiar voice, “Hugging my fiance before me?” She asked, feigning offense. 

“Chanmi!” Dahyun gasped before running to her sister to hug her at last. 

Chaeyoung smiled when she saw her best friend and former mentor hugging, two of the most powerful witches she knew anointed in an embrace of familial exchange. 

Chanmi looked stunning, clad in a flowing white dress that just barely flowed past her knees, a lovely white daisy tucked under the front strand of her hair, her beloved clad in a longer dress of the same color, one that hugged her legs all the way down, accentuated by a peach colored dahlia resting at the meeting of the two braids that met together at the back of her head. 

“You two look beautiful.” Chaeyoung sighed contentedly as she looked between the brides dreamily.

“The ceremony starts soon.” Chanmi hummed, taking Dahyun by the shoulders and looking at her at arm’s length. “You two better go get changed.” 

It wasn’t long before Chaeyoung and Dahyun had cleaned up and were standing around the Spiritus altar, a clearing in the woods well lit by the tail end of a Gilly Fly clan that gathered around the tree tops to watch the anointing of two covens. In that clearing, miraculously, grew a circle of daisies of all colors, signifying purity, much like the pure love felt between the two women who shall bind their souls, their blood, and their magic for the rest of eternity, and to share one’s feelings with another, which was a given for a couple getting married. 

Inside the circle of daisies, under an especially bright bunch of Gillies, stood Sunmi and Chanmi, holding their hands as they looked into the eyes of one another, surrounded by the entire coven, all seventy, who looked on in awe for the two women who helped restore order and revolutionize the coven’s politics forever. 

“I feel honored to stand before this coven and help anoint these two witches.” Uttered the coven elder, Taeyeon from behind the crowd, causing it to part as she walked between witches and warlocks to approach the couple. “Alongside Sunmi and Chanmi, I have witnessed the rise and fall of a kingdom. With their help, I have become the humble successor to its counsel, and in their honor and absence, I have done my best to do its people justice. And now, I am proud to say that I can join these souls in Spiritual Matrimony.” The leader smiled to her friends, who returned the sentiment peacefully. “Now, as I pray to our mother, the earth,” Taeyeon began, kneeling and touching the soil, watching as the roots of the plants glowed a bright blue like veins in the earth blessing the annointment and taking this love into their bloodstream. 

“I ask that she bless this marriage and bind these souls as one forever.” She took a fistful of the soil and walked in a circle around the daisies, sprinkling the dirt atop the pedals, making each color glow vibrantly. “And now, I relinquish word to the brides.” She bowed ceremoniously, and Dahyun watched dreamily as her friends looked into each other’s eyes deeply, hands moving so they held each other’s wrists tenderly. 

“Sunmi…” Chanmi sighed, eyes sparkling under the flickering light of the Gillies, and from the reflection of her soul, bearing itself to the one who held the other half of it beyond the window of her own orbs. “I have never thought a day would come that the world would allow me to outwardly love someone like you.” She exhaled nervously, “I never expected to be granted the opportunity to join forces with the woman whose song seduced my heart so many years ago. And even today, I do not think it real that I am so blessed to be loved by someone as perfect as you are.” She offered, and the woman in the long dress smiled brightly, a single tear falling from her eye and rolling down her cheek.

“Chanmi, my beloved.” The woman began, “It seems that my kind will never truly understand the pain of not having the part of you that you’ve always felt was missing. A life of misery and feeling misunderstood, a life of wishing you had narry a life at all…” Chanmi leaned up to wipe a tear from her fiance’s cheek before taking that drop and flicking it over the daisies that surrounded them, making them grow before the eyes of every witch, warlock and creature in between. They now stood as high as the brides’ knees. “To find out that I have a soulmate, then to learn that mine is as kind, and gentle, and beautiful as you… It was truly worth all of the pain and suffering, as one day with you would be worth a lifetime of torture, because even through the worst type of hurt, I could numb it with the feeling in my heart that comes when I think of the very fact that you love me.” She smiled when she saw Chanmi’s first tear, cupping her lover’s cheek and awaiting for the second as she continued. “Of all the people, of all the mermaids, and dragons, and knights, and witches and warlocks, and sirens you could love, you chose me. And that is the sweetest, most deliciously addicting medicine in the world.” Sunmi watched her bride’s tear brim at her eye and leaned her head against the one before her before uttering the most genuine, intimate promise to her beloved. “I love you with all that I am, and it is an honor to be bound to you.” 

A second tear escaped Chanmi’s eye and Sunmi collected it before dropping it to the other side of the circle of flowers, making them grow as tall as the women’s waist. 

“And in this annointment,” Uttered Chanmi, “I, Kim Chanmi, of the Spiritus Coven of Wiccana, bound myself to you, Lee Sunmi.”

“And I, Lee Sunmi, of the Spiritus Coven of Sirenias, bound myself in annointment to you, Kim Chanmi.” Sunmi finished, to which the daisies grew again, this time sprouting two vines that wrapped around the arms of the two lovers, binding them together as the flowers themselves grew to chin level. 

“And now to seal the binds…” Uttered Taeyeon, and the women smiled before, at long last, joining lips in a kiss to join their souls as one. Finally, the flowers grew above their head, and all that any could see was a bright flash of light shining through the slight gaps between petals and stems. 

And quicker than they had grown, the daisies had shrunk back down to their original size before a gust of wind picked up the glowing petals, making them fly away, insisting that the newlyweds follow them downwind, symbolizing the end of their wedding. 

“I love weddings.” Whispered Dahyun from beside Chaeyoung, who was too busy wiping her tears and trying to hide it to respond to her friend. 

“Ladies,” Uttered the voice of their leader, catching them off guard. “I would like to request an audience with you, if you are not busy.” She asked gracefully, and both girls seemed shocked that Taeyeon herself was talking to them. 

“I-I- ...yeah!” Dahyun exclaimed, “Wait, I mean no… no, we’re not busy.” 

Chaeyoung shook her head at her friend’s stumbling as Taeyeon walked around them, toward the village, allowing the two to follow. The two young witches followed their leader up the stairs (Dahyun always counted seventy two all the way up to the door step of the floating building) to the Counsel Hall. 

“What exactly is this all about?” Chaeyoung asked after closing the door, walking further into the flower decorated room and seating herself on a patch of moss in the corner of the Helliostone building. Dahyun sat beside her friend as Tayeon elected to stand with her hands behind her back elegantly. 

“You two are among the elected to be council.” She said at last, leaving no more room for suspense. 

“C-council?” Asked Dahyun, “Like… in your place?” Asked the blue haired witch, and the eldest witch nodded. 

“We have left it up to democracy, and you two are of the eight elected. There will be three official council members, and you two are in the running.” She offered, to which the two women sputtered. 

“Wait, what about you? And Chanmi and Sunmi?” Chaeyoung asked. 

“We’ve been doing this job for decades. Surely you would understand why we would want to pass on the torch.” She offered, and, of course, the two understood such a sentiment. 

It was no secret that it took a lot out of Chanmi, having to fight, tooth and nail for the council to allow her to marry a woman, let alone a woman part of a coven that was hardly considered one of witches, as they used their abilities to lewer men and women to their death, and it was against everything that this revolutionized coven could ever stand for. This fact is exactly what made Chaeyoung so happy to see the two finally wed, as it had been such a long, painstaking process to get to this point, and it gave her hope for her own future. 

“Okay, but if we get voted on, there would be room for one more witch.” Dahyun stated with a questioning tone, and the elder witch nodded. 

“However, many of the new candidates are pushing for the old regime, as most are warlocks, jilted at having their status stripped of them.” Tayeon stated, brows knitted together in fear of the worst. “I fear you two must find someone worthy to help lead this coven, or else, it is certain that you will fail, and that this coven will fall.” 

Why are the elders always so cryptic? 

I’ll never understand the need to be so mysterious. 

“W-what are you saying?” Chaeyoung asked in confusion, to which Dahyun responded enthusiastically. 

“Isn’t it obvious, Chaeng? We have to go on an adventure to find the right witch to help lead!” She repeated, to which the eldest spoke again. 

“You must retrieve one particular witch, children.” She corrected, moving to a chest in the far back corner of the room and opening it, pulling out a small stone the size of a Fiero Plum. It was white with yellow veins coursing through it in streaks, and when Taeyeon stroked it with her thumb, the veins glowed. “This will take you to the people who will lead you to your leading council witch. Find her, and use the stone to return to the Spiritus Forest in two weeks’ time. She will have the key to our success.” 

After saying their goodbyes, the girls walked down the stairs of the building, Chaeyoung clutching the stone in the pocket of her robes. 

“So… is this really happening?” Chaeyoung asked, still trying desperately to wrap her head around the most recent events. 

“Yes… I think it did.” Dahyun uttered in a far off tone, equally as shocked as her best friend. 

“So… Do we leave tonight?” The shorter witch asked, and Dahyun hummed. 

“I mean, she did give us a two week deadline.” She rationalized, “Yellow Helliostone is most definitely for interdimensional travel, so I have a feeling that it’ll take most people a lot longer to travel dimensions to find one person out of billions. So, I say we leave right now.” 

Chaeyoung pouted at her friend’s words. 

“But I wanted cake.” 

The blue haired girl stopped in her tracks, and her eyes seemed to flash with something. “We leave right after cake.” 

Oh boy, if the fate of the coven is in the hands of these little witches, who knows what will go wrong? 

It looks like you’ll have to keep reading to find out.


End file.
